


Dark Pleasures

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Anal, M/M, chocolate play, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed from Fanfiction.net and moved here.</p><p>Bunny has a little surprise for Jack and along the way tests out a new type of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Pleasures

Dark Pleasures

Sequel to Pleasure in the Darkness requested by storygirl1992

Laughter echoed through the Warren. It had only been a few weeks since Jack’s sight was restored and while his sight was still sensitive to bright lights he was happy to finally be able to see Bunnymund’s lush home once more. Of course he didn’t get to see much of Warren. The moment he stepped foot in the Warren his lover was on him. Bunny had scooped him up and swung him around, happy to see him after only a few days away. With his sight back Jack had duties to catch up on so had made sure to give the Northern Hemisphere a heavy dusting of snow. It had taken nearly a week to catch up on the much needed snow but it was worth it and now Jack just wanted to spend a day or two relaxing with his mate.

He giggled as Bunny whirled him around as if he were as light as a snowflake. “I missed you too,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around him. “You’d think I was gone for a month or something. What’s up?”

Bunny tucked him under his chin and marked him with his scent. “Been missing you, love. I’ve been planning something special for you.”

“Oh?” Jack asked, looking up with large bright eyes. A large smile lit his voice making him look incredibly young. “What is it?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise it I told you,” Bunny teased, scooping him up and carrying him toward their burrow. He kicked open the door and headed straight for their bedroom. Laying Jack on the large nest he began undressing him. “I hope you’re planning on staying the night because I already told North you won’t be back until late tomorrow night.”

“And why might that be?” Jack teased. “Shouldn’t you be painting eggs for Easter?”

Bunny purred softly as he pulled Jack’s shirt over his head and off, revealing his milky white skin. “Oh don’t ya be worrying ‘bout that, mate. I can afford one day off.” He nuzzled Jack’s neck as he ran his paws up and down Jack’s sides and over his chest, tweaking his perk nipples and pressing his claws into sensitive areas. Jack moaned under him. “Seems you could use the time off too.”

“Uh huh,” Jack agreed, pulling Bunny up for a kiss. He rubbed his nose against Bunny’s then along his cheek to nuzzle one long ear before lightly nipping it. “Bunny, my pants…they’re too tight.” He moaned as Bunny rubbed the bulge between his legs. “Please…get them off!”

A low teasing chuckle met him. “Not yet, mate.” He rubbed his nose just behind Jack’s ear. “Like I said, I have a little surprise but…I want you blindfolded. What do you say?”

The winter sprite bit his lower lip. He had to admit when he lost his eyes sight for a while it had been rather wild making love to Bunny and not being able to see only touch and oh did he feel so much. It was as if his other senses were on fire. “Yeah,” he said without a second thought. The smile Bunny gave him made his heart soar.

In an instant Bunny bounded away to fetch a silk scarf and bag full of – what Jack assume to be – new toys. His Bunny was always coming up with new things for them to try. Jack sat up so that Bunny can wrap the scarf over his eyes and tie it behind his head. When he laid back down Bunny took his wrists and stretched his arms over his head and handcuffed them to a ring Bunny hand installed to the wall a few months earlier. This was not a position Jack liked very much but was more than willing to do for whatever surprise Bunny had in store for him. But blind folded and unable to touch was just not fair.

He felt Bunny’s paws run down his chest, the tip of his claws lightly teasing his nipples. Then Bunny was grooming him, his rough wet tongue licking his face and chin, down his neck to his chest then under one arm and up until he nuzzled Jack’s hands and moved down the opposite arm. From there he licked Jack’s sides, making him giggle and thrash as Bunny teased his most ticklish areas and just when he thought he could take no more, Bunny moved on to clean his stomach. Jack moaned as Bunny’s tongue dipped just under his waist band and then up to his navel. It was thoroughly cleaned and almost rhythmic. He arched beneath Bunny, needing more, wanting him to do away with his pants. And, as if reading his mind, Bunny finally unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear down, his furry face following the path of skin being revealed and licking his way down. He pointedly ignored Jack’s erection as the article of clothing was removed. Instead he focused on Jack’s left leg, cleaning it slowly from the juncture between the sprite’s legs right up to his toes where he licked and suckled each one before moving on to the right leg and repeated the procedure.

“Hmm…Aster, stop teasing,” Jack moaned as his little toe was suckled. “Oh…that feels so good.” But just as it was getting good, Bunny stopped and was suddenly gone. “Aster?”

He heard nothing for several long seconds and he started to worry. Where had his Bunny gone? A gasp escaped him when Bunny suddenly returned. He didn’t say anything, no taunting remarks about Jack being needy only the lightest teasing touches before Jack felt a cock ring be slipped over his penis and ball sack. Then the first egg shaped dildo, well lubed, was gently pushed in. Jack moaned softly, enjoying the feel of it. He arched as the second was pushed in and then a third slightly larger one. He felt full, as if he couldn’t take any more but of course Bunny managed to slip a fourth one inside him by carefully jiggling the ones already inside.

“Ah…ah…Aster, too much. OH!” he cried as they pushed against the prostrate.

“Open up, Jackie,” Bunny said in a husky voice as he lay over Jack, his warm mouth just millimeters above Jack’s erection as he slowly pushed his own into his lover’s more than willing mouth. 

He purred loudly as Jack’s cool mouth took his length and began sucking, his tongue playfully running over the ridges. Bunny leaned on his arms, licking Jack’s erection slowly as focused on the pleasure his lover bestowed upon him. He raised his hips, pulling out of Jack’s mouth before pushing back in, slowly and gently fucking his face. Each time he pulled out Jack would raise his head, trying to keep Bunny’s length in his mouth and whining softly when it was taken away. When Bunny pushed back in Jack licked and sucked with such passion that it took all Bunny self-control not to pounding into that oh so sweet mouth. He felt as if he would shot his load at any moment. Jack’s length quivered with the need for release. With a groan, Bunny pulled his length out of Jack’s. Soon, soon he’ll cum but not in this position, not without letting Jack cum too and he wasn’t about to do that yet. He wanted Jack to have a sensory overload. So he turned around and gently cupped the back of Jack’s head as he pushed his length back in. In this position he could fuck Jack’s mouth without hurting him so much. His mate took it greedily, his tongue teasing the slit and head before swallowing it deep into his throat and sucking. His head bobbed up and down and Bunny thrived in the way his love seemed to worship his cock.

“That’s right, love. Make me cum. I want my seed in your belly where it belongs,” he said, rocking his hips. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair before stilling him and thrusting deeper, knowing he could handle it. Then he was coming, his seeding shooting down Jack’s throat. The boy drank it all and licked him clean. When Bunny pulled out, he grinned as Jack laughed softly. “Have I mentioned how much I love that mouth of yours?”

Jack just giggled. “Not today. I’m still waiting for my surprise though, and cock rings and eggs up the ass isn’t it, is it?”

Bunny laughed. “No, darling.”

Licking his lips Jack made himself relax when Bunny left this time. He knew his love hadn’t gone far, he could hear him moving about. Then a spoonful of warm rich chocolate was placed in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, relishing the taste. It was a new kind of chocolate; one Jack had never tasted before – strawberries and caramel in white chocolate with just the barest hint of mint.

“Do you like?” Bunny asked.

“Oh yeah. When did you come up with this one?” Jack asked, licking his lips.

“The other day.” 

The warm liquid confection was slowly dripped down Jack’s chest and stomach and a large glop was poured onto his aching cock. “Oh God!” Jack moaned, his back arching. “I thought chocolate was bad for Pookas.” More chocolate was spread over his rear.

“Everyone as to be naughty once in a while,” Bunny purred as he began to clean the chocolate off.

“Hmm…this isn’t going to change you into some multi-armed creature, is it?”

Chuckling, Bunny nipped one nipple. “Not this time.” As he licked the chocolate off, he began playing with the eggs in Jack, pushing on them, making the rub against Jack’s most sensitive parts until the boy was writhing in over stimulation and Bunny’s own length was hard once more. Then he was sucking the chocolate from his mate’s engorged length, bobbing his head up and down wanting as he carefully removed the cock ring. He wanted to taste Jack’s cum mixed with this new blend of chocolate and he was not disappointed. Jack came quickly, his hips bucking up into Bunny’s mouth as he cried out his release. If Bunny could he would take his love’s cum and combine it to his chocolate to make something solely belonging to Jack, he just tasted so yummy. But now he was painfully hard. It was time to move past foreplay to the main event. Gently pushing on Jack’s belly he pushed the eggs out his rear. Once all four were out he slipped between the boy’s legs and pushed in slowly, teasingly. Just a few inches in then out then back in.

Jack whimpered back Bunny held his hips to keep him from impaling himself. He wiggled and pulled on his bonds. “Aster!”

Chuckling, he laid over his love and pushed in deep, slowly rotating his hips and angling for Jack’s prostrate but rather than pound into it as he normally would he kept his pace nice and slow, making Jack whine with need. He kissed his love, again keeping it a gentle war of tongues until he felt that little tell-tale shiver run through his young lover that signaled an approaching orgasm. Shifting his hips just a little he picked up the pace until Jack’s little groans and moans turned to soft cries. The sprite’s inner walls rippled around his length, sucking him in deeper. Jack’s legs wrapped tightly around Bunny’s waist and even though the boy was beyond words his needs were undeniable. Holding Jack’s hips tightly Bunny moved faster until he was almost pounding into Jack. And soon they both found their release – Jack’s cum matting Bunny’s fur and Jack’s stomach and chest while Bunny pumped his seed deep into his love’s belly. A few more thrusts and he was spent.

It took a few more minutes before he finally reached up and undid the furred handcuffs and let Jack go. The sprite pulled off the blindfold and gave Bunny a sleepy smile. “Well that was fun,” he joked. He gave Bunny a cocky grin as he wiggled his rear before attempting to sit up. “But what I really came he for was dinner. You have any of that chocolate left?”


End file.
